elder_scrolls_roleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dar'kaii Sarahirn
'Dar'kaii Sarahirn '''is a Khajiit thief and assassin from Dune in his homeland of Elsweyr. Background/Bio. Born 13th of Rain's Hand, the Day of the Dead, Dar'kaii was living in a pretty normal family, they weren't poor and yet not rich either. Dar'kaii's family was always traveling as they owned a caravan and sold supplies and other things, sometimes they weren't respected and even accused of selling illegal things such as Skooma. They always kept inside of Elsweyr because of their born child and made sure no stranger came too close to their child. Dar'kaii however had a heartbreak at the age of 11, as when they traveled to Hammerfell, a couple of bandits took down their caravan guard and murdered his parents in front of him, they kidnapped his brother but Dar'kaii escaped. After wandering for almost a day, a group of Alik'r warriors found him. They took him the major city Bergama, where he was put in an orphanage, however the owner was mean. He used to punish the orphans and beat them a lot if they broke something. Dar'kaii escaped after 2 months of living there and started living on the streets. Dar'kaii met a group of orphans calling themselves "The Lost Children" they were mostly beggars and thieves around the city. He was with this group for 3 years when he started becoming a real thief. He dreamed of joining the Thieves Guild however did not know if there was a faction of the Thieves Guild in Bergama. At the age of 16 Dar'kaii stole a horse and rode away towards Cyrodiil where he stayed and joined the Thieves Guild, however he left after a failed mission where his leader was ambushed and he ran away, escaping Cyrodiil towards Skyrim. In Skyrim he traveled a lot and bought much from Khajiit caravans and even met a young Khajiit woman named Ah'teka Kistavir on a journey to Falkreath, whom he very deeply fell in love with and became a pair with, these years were the best of his life with Ah'teka, he even teached her in archery and other skills, he was entirely in love with her. At the age of 20 he was a very good thief and also assassinated people at times and got bounty for it, he was decent at it at the time. 21st of First Seed however, after Dar'kaii had stolen from royalties, guards found his hideout where Ah'teka also were. They suspected Ah'teka for a thief as well and killed her by shoving a sword through her stomach, Dar'kaii tried to stop them but he was too late. He quickly killed off the four guards that ambushed them and mourned over Ah'teka's deceased corpse. Dar'kaii was depressed for a pretty long time after his lovers death and didn't do many jobs for the Thieves Guild, Dar'kaii was so depressed at the point of almost considering suicide. He grew an enormous anger inside of his thief soul and decided to become an assassin as well, but he didn't join the Dark Brotherhood. The following 3 months, Dar'kaii was on a killing spree on many people, even innocent civillians sometimes. After the time he realized what he had been doing and finally calmed down, accepting that Ah'teka was dead. He was no longer a depressed wreck, instead he was growing to become strong and he started to make more money by finishing jobs in the Thieves Guild for 7 years, he currently lives in Riften in the Ragged Flagon with the other members and his destiny is yet to unfold. Personality. ''"I'm not someone the law generally likes to see, you may think my life is great as a great thief and assassin, but my days are mostly of stealing and running from guards" Dar'kaii is a charismatic, smart and quick thief. Sometimes he may sound professional, sometimes cocky and sometimes a little worried. While he may not sound so friendly, he is pretty kind but mostly to those that he can trust. When he's not doing jobs, he may hang out with the other members, steal things for fun or get drunk in some inn, while the other older thieves may seem him to be a dumb youngster that takes too many risks, Dar'kaii usually just shrugs it off. The older thieves seem to be right in some way because of his risktaking and upbeat type of personality when off duty. He doesn't either show much mercy when fighting. When interrogating someone, he usually kills them off after they've told him where the loot is, where the target is etc. Dar'kaii isn't sided with the rebellion or the Empire, but he seems to show some sympathy for the Stormcloaks. Equipment and Abilities. "It's not about the gear, it's about the skills." Dar'kaii is dressed in traditional Thieves Guild armor, boots, gloves and a hood of course. The armor keeps him light but also has less protection than usual Heavy Armor, but considering he's a thief and assassin he usually only fights by sneaking up on people and then killing them. As a thief, Dar'kaii carries lots of loot, such as gold, potions, valuable armor, necklaces, rings etc. And since he is a rogue, he uses two elven daggers as his primary weapons as of now, along with a bow for distance kills and a sword for enemies that are harder to deal with. He isn't much of a mage, but he still knows some spells, mainly Restoration and Destruction magic to clear out enemies that are hard to kill. Relationships. Dar'kaii has yet to appeared in an RP. Roleplays. Dar'kaii has yet to appeared in an RP. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Khajiit Category:Assassins Category:Article stubs Category:Mages